Kris Theorin
Kris Theorin is an American brickfilmer. He is best known for The Call of Farqunglu and The Adventures of Kentucky Jackson, and he has also created multiple works for The LEGO Group through Tongal. Many of his films are written and voiced by his brother, Kurtis Theorin. Filmography |- | 2009 || PSSAs || |- | 2009 || Star Wars: The Attack || |- | 2009 || The Theft || |- | 2009 || Battle of the Swords || |- | 2009 || Turkey of Doom || |- | 2009 || LEGO Tutorial || |- | 2009 || Origins || |- | 2009 || LEGO Spiderman || |- | 2009 || SNL Dear Sister || |- | 2009 || Spongebob: The Clean-O-Bot || |- | 2009 || The Escape Part One || |- | 2009 || LEGO Christmas || |- | 2010 || LEGO Matrix || |- | 2010 || 1582 || |- | 2010 || The Theft || Remake of 2009 film |- | 2010 || Squad 1066 Part 1 || |- | 2010 || The Juggler || |- | 2010 || Squad 1066 Part 2 || |- | 2010 || Bionicle Battle || Unfinished |- | 2010 || The Cold Front || TheVisualCompany's LEGO Battle contest entry[http://www.bricksinmotion.com/films/view/1477 The Cold Front in the Bricks in Motion directory] |- | 2010 || 41st Elite || Unfinished |- | 2010 || Batman-From The Shadows || TheVisualCompany's LEGO Battle contest entry |- | 2010 || Squad 1066 Part Three || |- | 2010 || Pumpkin Problems || |- | 2010 || World War 2: Operation Husky || TheVisualCompany's LEGO Battle contest entry |- | 2010 || Pushy || |- | 2010 || Happy Thanksgiving || |- | 2010 || If At First You Don't Succeed || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 8 entry |- | 2010 || Merry Christmas! || |- | 2011 || Strangers Part 1 || |- | 2011 || Halo Short || |- | 2011 || Strangers Part 2 || |- | 2011 || Walk This Way Entry || thefourmonkeys' "Walk This Way" Contest entry |- | 2011 || Crossing The Streaming Stream || |- | 2011 || A Spark of Life || Nightly News at Nine's Robot Animation Contest entry 2011 WHYY Youth Media Awards Narrative Category Middle School first place and Judges' third place winner2011 WHYY Youth Media Awards winners |- | 2011 || The Brain Gobblers From Saturn Trailer || tomjoetwins' 'Aliens' animation contest first place winnertomjoetwins' Aliens Contest results video 2011 WHYY Youth Media Awards Open Category Middle School 2nd place winner 2012 International Movie Trailer Festival Best Student Entry winner |- | 2011 || Squad 1066 Part Four || |- | 2011 || Headshot || TheVisualCompany's LEGO Head Shot Contest entry |- | 2011 || Legando || spugesdu's Stop Motion Contest entry 2012 Westport Youth Film Festival Best Animation winner |- | 2011 || Scroober Drew || |- | 2011 || Give The Dog a Bone || |- | 2011 || Batman: Out of Character || One of twoLEGOSuperHeroes.com archive LEGO Super Heroes Challenge November first place winners |- | 2011 || Z.F.F. || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 9 entry |- | 2011 || Secret Santa2012 WHYY Youth Media Awards winners || 2012 WHYY Youth Media Awards Middle School Category first place winner |- | 2011 || FIGHT CLUBthefourmonkeys' FIGHT CLUB Contest results || thefourmonkeys' FIGHT CLUB Contest Best Animation second place winner |- | 2012 || The Good, The Bad, and The Noob || |- | 2012 || Egg Hunt: Blood On The Grass || |- | 2012 || Strangers Part 3 || |- | 2012 || Some Assembly Required || "LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Video Contest" Tongal submission"LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Video Contest" Tongal page |- | 2012 || Prison Brick-Out || "LEGO DC Super Heroes Video Contest" Tongal submission"LEGO DC Super Heroes Video Contest" Tongal page |- | 2012 || The Call of Farqunglu || |- | 2012 || The Cold Front Teaser || |- | 2013 || ReBrick LEGO Movie Entry || ''The LEGO Movie'' ReBrick Film Competition entry |- | 2013 || First Dice, Then a Slice"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Stop-Motion PSA" Tongal page || "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Stop-Motion PSA" Tongal first place winner |- | 2014 || A LEGO Brickumentary || Credits animator[https://vimeo.com/111529939 A LEGO Brickumentary credits animation on Kris Theorin's Vimeo account] |- | 2014 || Lights, Camera, Stop Motion! || "LEGO Movie Maker Video Project" Tongal second place winner"LEGO Movie Maker Video Project" Tongal page |- | 2015 || A Jarring Encounter[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pioaci11bJQ A Jarring Encounter original upload]"LEGO Jurassic World Mini Movie Video Project" Tongal page || "LEGO Jurassic World Mini Movie Video Project" Tongal first place winner |- | 2016 || Operation Sign-Up || "LEGO Club Video Project" Tongal winner"LEGO Club Video Project" Tongal page |- | 2016 || Rogue One: A Star Wars Story in LEGO! || Created by Animators Collective |- | 2016 || The Adventures of Kentucky Jackson || |- | 2016 || LEGO City Buildas || "LEGO® Stop-Motion Music Video Parody Project" Tongal winner"LEGO® Stop-Motion Music Video Parody Project" Tongal page |- | 2016 || LEGO Yellow Submarine"LEGO Ideas Yellow Submarine Stop-Motion Video Project" Tongal page || "LEGO Ideas Yellow Submarine Stop-Motion Video Project" Tongal winner |- | 2016 || LEGO Technic Drifting Dream || "LEGO Technic 2016 Gig Contest" Tongal winnerKris Theorin's Tongal portfolio |- | 2017 || Luke's Landspeeder || "LEGO Luke´s Landspeeder Video Project" Tongal winner |- | 2017 || Shark Prank || "LEGO Seasonal Shark Week Gig" Tongal winner |- | 2017 || LEGO Eclipse || "LEGO Seasonal Eclipse" Tongal winner |- | 2017 || School is Coming! || "LEGO Seasonal Back to School" Tongal winner |- | 2017 || Happy New Year...in the FUTURE!? || "LEGO Seasonal New Years" Tongal winner |- | 2019 || A Deadly Death Star Eclipse || Commissioned by The LEGO Group |- References Category:American brickfilmers Category:Brickfilmers who have been commissioned by The LEGO Group